User talk:.Milkyway.Galaxy.
Welcome Hi, welcome to Total Drama Designers Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TDISeriesFan (Talk) 01:03, March 13, 2011 Hey, hey, HEY! It be Kate, who's great, can debate, and retaliate. So, I was thinkin and I think that Justine and Jack or Lauren and Jack should have a relationship! :D Mainly Justine and Jack because they are both nice and stuff... :DWheather is it chocolate or socks, the rule is the same: the darker the better 21:03, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'm still on. Why do you ask?:) I May not be famous, but just you wait for it! 02:23, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I was on this other wiki for a moment. Also, what characters are you gonna use in TDC? I May not be famous, but just you wait for it! 02:38, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey can Destiny Stefano and Zac hav a luv triangle ? I was just thinking that because Stefano is a charmer., CdIsNeY3! "Head on! Apply directly on your forhead! Heh heh, Disaster Movie reference!" 05:43, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh no I know thatz her charcter thats fine. CdIsNeY3! "Head on! Apply directly on your forhead! Heh heh, Disaster Movie reference!" 05:49, March 20, 2011 (UTC) OK! I've got one last question. I'm writing this fanfiction about five teens, who are all different. I was wondering if I could use Evie?I May not be famous, but just you wait for it! 12:37, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! You can add your characters pages on the wiki, whenever you want.I May not be famous, but just you wait for it! 22:36, March 20, 2011 (UTC) LOL. My whole week is totally free, because it's spring break here in Florida.XD*claps* I guess I'll se you when you get back.I May not be famous, but just you wait for it! 22:43, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Poor you! I gotta go, now. See you later!I May not be famous, but just you wait for it! 22:54, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey, please tell me when you get back on. I'll be on for awhile.I May not be famous, but just you wait for it! 01:37, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Finally! I'll be waiting for you to do the Character pages. Also, what's that character, I think Aurora, gonna be like?I May not be famous, but just you wait for it! 03:28, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Kayla? Cool! I have a friend named Kayla.XDI May not be famous, but just you wait for it! 03:33, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Yea but I didnt make that characters I found them and added some extra things, but as long as you give credit to the people who did them I'll do it :) CdIsNeY3! "Head on! Apply directly on your forhead! Heh heh, Disaster Movie reference!" 12:52, April 3, 2011 (UTC) well im not sure if i cud do the plush doll i'll try and look i made a fanfic about Tia; tha charcter i made with the long hair: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6877243/1/Rapunzel_Rapunzel_Let_Down_Your_Hair CdIsNeY3! "Head on! Apply directly on your forhead! Heh heh, Disaster Movie reference!" 22:12, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Can I have a picture of Katrina's design without the background? In the case you have one, please, give it to me. I need it to make the picture fot the pront page. --TDISeriesFan (Talk| ) 19:30, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Of course! CdIsNeY3! "Head on! Apply directly on your forhead! Heh heh, Disaster Movie reference!" 23:01, April 6, 2011 (UTC)